All That Glitters
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Not all that glitters is gold…


**All That Glitters…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Not all that glitters is gold….**

**Note: Yami Nocturna will probably kill me for this…lolxD**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

It was unusual for Hellsing to go through an entire day without any missions, bloods, guts, or ghouls. It wasn't for the lack of trying to find something, either. On the contrary, Integra had been at her wits end trying to find something to do or destroy. The whole world had fallen into a temporary state of calm. Just the thought of it was enough to unsettle her.

As for the members of the Wild Geese, they were enjoying their time off! Some had quickly left the Hellsing Manor in exchange for finding a nice bar or two to inhibit. Fighting the evils of the world wasn't exactly the best way to relax or to find women. Others took the opportunity to rest while they had the chance. For the other few that remained, they spent their time doing whatever it is they wanted to do: Poker, sparring, etc.

Walter was taking advantage of his free time by continuing to clean and repair all of the damages dealt to the Hellsing Manor by either the staff or opposing threats. As soon as he would have everything fixed properly, it would seem that it would, again, be destroyed or damaged. This was his sixth time repairing the mansion in just under a month!

In the mean time, Alucard was busy hunting for his favorite little bird. He had been looking for her throughout the entire day, but luck was not on his side. By now his irritation was growing to its limits, and if he didn't find her soon, he would blow something up! Her rooms were empty, the kitchen brought no results, the training grounds were abandoned, the firing range held only a handful of Wild Geese members, and nobody seemed to have seen her this day.

If she was purposefully avoiding him, then she was doing a damn good job! Alucard turned the corner of the hallway only to run into Pip, literally. The brunette fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Pip was about to give the person who ran into him a piece of his mind, but once he realized who it was, the threats died on his lips. There was no way he was going to further irritate an already pissy Alucard.

"Yo," Pip groaned as he stood and wiped his butt. "What's up?"

"Cosmos," Was the only thing Alucard said.

"Haven't seen her all day," Pip stated truthfully; it was odd too. That silver haired vixen normally enjoyed torturing him and his men with insane training tests. There wasn't a day that had gone by in which they hadn't been subjected by some sort of humiliation. Not that he wasn't thankful for the break, but the thought of her not around was scary in itself. Who knew what she was doing? What she was plotting?

"Check her rooms?" Pip questioned. Alucard gave a slight nod of his head. "The kitchen?" Nod. "Training grounds?" Nod. "Firing range?" Nod. "Damn!" Nod.

"Maybe Walter knows, did you ask him?" Pip inquired. Alucard didn't respond. He merely turned and walked the way he came, leaving Pip where he stood. The Australian man grumbled under his breath about ungrateful vampires and their weird obsessions with crazy alien chicks. Then, after a moment, he moved to follow Alucard, but when he turned the corner, he found the long hallway completely empty.

**…**

Alucard slid through the shadows hunting for Walter. His search didn't last long. He found the butler on the far east wing of the Hellsing Manor. "Walter," Alucard called, gaining the aged man's attention. "Where is Cosmos?"

"I believe she was in the library last I saw," Walter answered with little thought. "She was in the middle of reading a new book that she had most recently purchased." He turned to lift a large piece of rubble, and by the time he turned back around, Alucard had vanished. Walter felt a tick begin to form in his left eye.

**…**

Serenity hummed to herself as her eyes scanned the pages of her new book. Music filled her ears as she upped the volume on her iPod. There was nothing like reading a good book and listening to music to help you forget your cares for the day. She smiled and flipped the page, continuing her reading. So engrossed was she in her reading and her music that she failed to take notice of the form that materialized behind her. Only when his shadow fell across her body did she realize someone else was in the room.

She leaned her head back, propping it on the back of the chair that she currently occupied. Her blue eyes met those of blood red, and she regretted her decision to return to read her book. She could have just lounged around in the book store with a cappacino, like some of the others. No. She had to get her purchase and run back here. Of course, she had doubts that anyone would look for her in this room. She'd never occupied it before now. An image of Walter flashed through her mind.

"How did you find me?" She questioned while still looking up at Alucard's now smirking face. "Was it Walter?" Though there was no physical change on Alucard's face, she knew him well enough to know that she was right in her assumptions.

"Son of a bitch…" Serenity cursed and moved her attention back to her book. She slid a bookmark between the pages so as to keep her place and then shut the book. She then reached for her earphones, removing them and tucking her iPod into her pant's pockets. She stood and turned to face Alucard. Her hands were on her hips as she cocked a brow in his direction.

"What do you want? As you can see, I'm kind of busy," She lifted the book in front of his face and waved it lightly. "I'd like to finish this before Integra finds something for us to do today." She was clearly mad at having been found and interrupted, and Alucard took even more delight from this. He so enjoyed ruffling his little birds feathers.

"Don't you dare!" Serenity ordered as she lifted one of the decorative cushions that graced the chairs and threw it at him. He had been about to move around the seat and to her, but she wasn't in the mood for one of his games today. "I'm serious, Alucard. I'm busy." She stomped her foot on the ground and sent him a heated glare. "I want to finish this series before all the killing starts again. This may be the only day we have off in a long time."

"Then why waste it reading," Alucard spoke and his irritation from before was returning. He moved around the boundary separating him from her. He smirked as she took a step back. Her free hand was reaching out for something else to throw at his head. He only chuckled at her attempts.

"This book is very entertaining," She said while diverting her gaze so that she could scan the area. There wasn't anything hard enough to bash over his head, at least, nothing close enough. She mentally cursed her bad luck. "And I'll have you know that it's also research material."

"Research?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at her quizzically. His blood red eyes ran over the cover of the book, taking not to how plane it was. There was no way to identify its genre or content. The cover was black and only two pale hands cupping an apple were shown.

"Yes," Serenity nodded. "About vampires."

"Oh really?" Alucard questioned with interest. "And what does it have to say about them?" He found amusement from this. Most, if not all, of the human's fictional literature including vampires was nothing but gibberish.

"Much," Serenity huffed as she tried to move past him. Alucard's hand moved faster than that of a snake's strike. His arm curled around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She struggled, of course, but it was pointless. He only tightened his hold on her until she ceased her pitiful actions.

"Details, little bird," Alucard bent his head to her shoulder. His nose buried itself in the crook of her neck as he took a long drag of her scent. His other arm folded itself around her waist as he held her tightly to him.

"For one," Serenity wiggled in his holding, wanting to escape it. "Vampires don't combust when they are exposed to the sun." She stated and a grin filled her face.

"Indeed," Alucard spoke as he nuzzled her neck just behind her ear. His heated breath sent shivers down her spine.

"And considering I just started the book and you came and interrupted me, I haven't learned much else," she bit out sarcastically. Alucard cocked his head back and let out a harsh laugh; it served to only grate on her nerves more. She opened her mouth to say something else to him, specifically where he could shove his possessive attitude, but stopped when another idea came to her.

"Tell you what," She had to fight to keep the smirk off of her face. "If you leave me be to finish my book and the rest in the series, and then I'll let you read them. That way," She said when she felt Alucard about to interrupt her. "You can see for yourself just how instructive they truly are. Then, and only then, will I devote an entire day of my life to you."

"Hmm," Alucard purred into her ear as he gave it some serious thought. After several seconds, most of which Serenity tapped her foot impatiently, he buried his head back into the crook of her neck. One hand freed itself from her waist and moved to run its fingers through her hair. "An entire day," He spoke against her skin. He delighted in the way she shivered against him. "Such a tempting offer," he pressed the flat of his fangs against the pulse at her neck. It was beating faster than the norm, another thing he took delight in knowing. "But is it enough?"

"You greedy bastard!" Serenity jerked in his hold. "What else could you want?" She tried to dig her nails into his skin, but there was none available to her. If only she could turn, then she would claw his eyes out! Her anger soon deflated as his hand in her hair tightened. He jerked her head to the side and ran his rough tongue up her neck.

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she used every once of power to stifle a small mew of pleasure. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed that, even to the slightest degree. His hand cupped her skull and he forced her head to turn towards him. His red eyes were glowing in a twisted sense rapture of this moment. She didn't know it, but he already had plans for the day she would have to bow and bend to his every whim. None of them she would find pleasant if given a choice.

"Will you answer the damn que-" Her angry demand was cut off as his lips crashed into hers with a bruising force. Sharp teeth scraped against her plump lower lip, biting on it so as to draw blood. A fierce growl rumbled through his chest as he suckled at the small trickle before her special healing abilities closed the wound.

Serenity gave a growl of her own, but not one of pleasure or triumph; it was one of annoyance. She placed a hand on his arm and summoned some of her powers. She allowed several strong bolts of lightning to course through her body and into his, shocking him and forcing him to release her.

"Enough," She stomped back to her seat and plopped back into it. "If you want to take the deal, then leave." She hitched her thumb over her shoulder and pointed to the door. "If not, I'll make you leave and still continue reading, deal or no deal." She curled her feet to the side and re-opened her book.

Alucard, who was recovering from the shock, stood before her and bent down. His hands rested on the armrests of the chair as he regarded her for several more minutes. "There will be no escaping this deal, little bird."

"I'm aware of that," Serenity stated without sparing him a glance. Alucard chuckled and disappeared into the shadows of the room. He couldn't wait for her end of the bargain to begin.

Serenity sighed and settled back into the chair. She opened her book and continued reading in hopes that no more distractions or interruptions would occur…

**…**

**4 days later…**

**…**

"Rise and shine!" Serenity called as she skipped the steps down to Alucard's domain. Said vampire was currently lounging in one of his chairs that were settled near the fireplace. One arm was propped on the armrest, allowing him to prop his chin on his hand, while his other hand balanced a glass of wine.

As she entered his area, he lifted his head and gazed at her with interest. He noted the four thick books she carried in her arms, and it was then he realized the reason for her visit. He stood gracefully and set his cup aside just in time, too. Serenity pushed the stack of books into his arms and then turned to leave.

"Have fun," She waved over her shoulder and quickly departed, leaving Alucard slightly disappointed. Still, he couldn't help but to smirk in earnest. It would not take him long to read these and then he would have her to himself for an entire day. Returning to his seat, he picked up the first volume and began to read…

**…**

**1 hour later…**

**…**

Serenity opened the door to the refrigerator and peered inside. Her gaze swept over the many dishes inside before they finally landed on the one thing she could never resist, chocolate cake! Her stomach growled loudly as she licked her lips. Oh, she hadn't had a piece of chocolate cake in forever! She grabbed the cake platter and pulled it out. She turned and shut the door to the refrigerator with her hip. When she looked up, however, she nearly dropped her precious treat.

A very pissed off Alucard stood before her. His eyes were flaming red and she could have sworn that she could see the depths of hell within those eyes. Never had she experience such an intense amount of fear as now. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him read those books.

"Hi?" Serenity laughed nervously while backing away slowly. She only made it one step before her back met with the refrigerator. "You finished already."

"Little bird…" Alucard's voice was low and threatening.

"Ya know," Serenity quickly interrupted. "If you don't finish the book, the deal we had is null and void!" At this, Alucard only chuckled darkly. His powerful aura was radiating off of him in large, dark waves. They crashed into her small form and froze her to the spot. Her hands clutched at the cake plate desperately.

"This is a new deal," Alucard whispered into her ear as he bent to her level. "You are going to submit to me for an entire day, or I'll have no choice but to punish you for presenting me with such blasphemy." As he spoke, he rested one of his large hands on her hip. His fingers bit into the skin as he trailed that gloved hand up her waist, stopping just below the curve of her breast. She shivered uncontrollably as his thumb ran over her ribs.

"Understood?" He questioned while titling his head and brushing his mouth over her cheek.

"Alucard," Serenity spoke, but her voice cracked. "It was just a little joke – "

"Vampires!" Alucard snapped suddenly. His other hand grasped her chin, tilting her head back and forcing her to lock gazes with him. "Do." His lips pulled back into a snarl. "Not." His red eyes were glowing so bright it was hard to look at them. "Sparkle!" His fingers on her face dug harder into her skin, and she knew there would be dark bruises decorating that area in a matter of minutes.

"No sparkling," Serenity agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry just yet," His dark aura began to dissipate. "But you will be." The knowing smirk was enough to make her knees go weak. There was a dark promise in that smile and those eyes, and she wasn't entirely shore what they were promising. With Alucard, it could be anything.

"Can I at least have a piece of cake first?" She whimpered. Her eyes fell to the plate she held in her hand and she looked upon it wantonly.

"No," The shadow's that made up Alucard suddenly surrounded the two of them, and, as they sunk through the floor, the only thing left was the plate full of untouched cake. It sat harmlessly on the floor, waiting to be found by the first person to enter the kitchen.

As for Alucard and Serenity, they weren't seen for the rest of the day…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**I leave it up to you to decide what her punishment was, lol. I can guess what most of you perverts will come up with, especially Yami Nocturna! I know exactly what will go through **_**her**_** head! How? It's because we are so much alike. LoLxD**

**Please do not ask for a sequel, there will not be one. Thanks!**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
